1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operated portable die cutting machine that is capable of generating a sufficient force to cut a sheet material that is carried by a die cutting assembly and located between movable upper and stationary lower press plates of the machine.
2. Background Art
Die cutting machine have been regularly used by schools, libraries, and similar institutions when it is desirable to cut various letters, shapes, and the like from sheet material (e.g., paper, plastic, etc.) for the purpose of making a banner or a display to attract the attention of passersby. A user manipulates a handle or a similar pushing surface of the machine to cause a cutting force to be generated. The cutting force is transferred to a die cutting assembly which carries the sheet material to be cut. In the case of a steel rule cutting die, for example, the sheet material will be cut into the shape or design represented by the steel cutting blades of the cutting die.
However, several problems persist with the operation of a conventional die cutting machine. One significant problem occurs when the user's fingers are subjected to pinching during use of the machine. In the case where the die cutting machine includes a lever arm which rotates relative to a cutting surface, the user sometimes finds his fingers trapped between a handle at one end of the lever arm and the cutting surface. In this case, and provided that the user applies a strong pushing force to rotate the lever arm, his fingers could be injured when the lever arm strikes the cutting surface. The user may also find his fingers caught at the opposite end of the lever arm where such arm interacts with the cutting force generating means of the machine.
What is more, it would be desirable to be able to reliably retain the lever arm in place against the cutting surface to prevent an unauthorized use of the die cutting machine at those times when the machine is not in use. That is, small children who come upon the die cutting machine outside the presence of an adult might attempt to rotate the lever arm during play. Such rotation of the lever arm could result in injury to the child. In this same regard, it would also be desirable to have a reliable and easy-to-use means to retain the lever arm against the cutting surface to permit the die cutting machine to be more easily transported close to the body of the user with a single hand.
Occasionally, it is desirable to have readily available articles (e.g., keys, small hand tools, markers, and the like) that might be needed for use with the die cutting machine or the sheet material to be cut thereby. However, there is currently no means known by which to enable such articles to be stored within the machine to facilitate their transport and prevent the articles from being left behind.